


No Stone Left Unturned

by OreoLuvr13



Series: Post Episode 19.19 Sunk Cost Fallacy [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Episode: s19e19 Sunk Cost Fallacy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoLuvr13/pseuds/OreoLuvr13
Summary: Sonny is hurting both physically and mentally. Rafael feels useless just standing on the sidelines. The events leading up to and after Rafael's phone call to Peter Stone in "An Entirely Not Too Unexpected Phone call."





	No Stone Left Unturned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I decided to add one more part to go along with "Late Night Phone Calls" and "An Entirely Not Too Unexpected Phone Call." We get to see Sonny in this one!

“ _Yes, Rafa?”_ An exasperated Liv says over the phone. “ _What can I do for you?”_

“I’m just checking in,” Rafa says quietly as he looks in on a sleeping Sonny in their bedroom.

_“For the third time this morning. And it’s…10:47.”_

Rafael isn’t fazed by Olivia’s attitude as he continues his pacing up and down the hallway, keeping an ear out for Sonny. “Did you find anything?”

Liv lets out a tired sigh. _“Hunter’s alibi checked out. Fin checked over the surveillance video. Nick Hunter was exactly where he said he was when that SUV hit Jules Hunter and Sonny._ ”

“Damn,” Rafael curses. “His alibi may be solid but that doesn’t mean he didn’t hire someone.”

_“I know that. So far there are no red flags with his financials.”_

“Other cash reserves?” Rafael asks.

_“Rafa, I have Rollins and Fin all over this. We’re covering all our bases here. I want to catch this asshole too.”_

Rafael runs a tired hand over his chin. “I know you know what you’re doing. It’s just that with the lawsuit…”

“What? You think something like a lawsuit is going to stop me from doing my job. I would normally be offended that you would think that of me, but I know you better than that. I know you feel powerless right now and want to help Sonny.”

Rafael knows it’s not right that he said that. But, Liv is right. He’s tired and frustrated. Sonny is hurting, and he can’t do a damn thing about it. “Sorry, Liv. I shouldn’t have said that. I know you’re doing everything you can. It’s just that…”

_“It’s Sonny,”_   Liv finishes.  _“I get it. You want to fix this. But you know we can’t rush things. Not with people like Nick Hunter.”_

“I know,” Rafael admits.

_“How is Sonny doing? Is he finally getting some sleep?”_ Liv asks. The slight bit aggravation in her voice from before is replaced with concern.

“So-so. He’s sleeping now.” Rafael replies. He is quiet as he steps into the bedroom to look in on Sonny. Rafael can’t help but let out a sad sigh when he looks at his boyfriend. Sonny does not look much better than yesterday. In fact, the bruises are worse than they were the day before. There’s an impressive array of dark blues and purples along with some deep greens mixed in on full display not only on Sonny’s forehead, but also his ribs. All Rafael can think of is how they would have victims photographed days after a crime for evidence. That way the full and colorful extent of the injuries will shock the jury. Now looking at Sonny’s bruised face he can’t help but feel sick to his stomach.

He also can’t help but think he should go after the medical personnel at Presbyterian for malpractice. It was close to dinner time by the time Sonny was deemed well enough to be discharged with pages of aftercare instructions and a couple of prescriptions for pain killers and anti-nausea medications. If Sonny was so okay, then why was he discharged with all these instructions? Because Sonny sure didn’t move around like he was fit to be home. Rafael could do little but watch and offer a hand as Sonny moved at an excruciatingly slow and painful pace in and out of Liv’s car the night before. Then there was the vomiting. Because what is a concussion without a hefty dose of nausea and vomiting. He definitely owes Liv for that one. Or maybe he owes her car a good cleaning more precisely. And the vomiting did not end with the car ride. It lasted throughout the night and well into the morning. But apparently, it’s a normal to throw up your stomach lining. If the vomiting lasts for man than a couple of days, then he needs to bring Sonny back to the hospital. Or so the several nurses and doctors Rafael told him. And of course, the relentless vomiting obviously aggravated Sonny’s bruised ribs.

Then there was the emotional toll of the whole incident. Every time the vomiting and aches subsided enough for Sonny to nod off, the nightmares started. Yeah, so it’s been a great 24 hours.

_“Rafa?_ ” Liv asks. ” _You there?”_

“Yeah, sorry.” Rafael answers quietly as he moves out of the bedroom, content that Sonny is still resting comfortably. “Yeah, he’s sleeping.”

_“So that’s the real reason why you’re calling,_ ” she jokes. “ _You’re bored.”_

“No, I called you for something else.”

_“Yeah and what is that? Besides an update when there is nothing to update you on.”_

Rafael takes a deep breath before he says it in a rush. “I want Stone’s number.”

_“What?! No way!”_

“Oh, come on!” Rafael exclaims and then looks back towards the bedroom to hear if there’s any movement. The last thing he wants is Sonny to wake up to this.

_“You know the DA’s office number.”_

“I do and we both know I can’t call on that. It would be too…awkward.”

_“As it should be! You are no longer in the DA’s office. You can’t be part a part of this.”_

“I became a part of this the moment that asshole Nick Hunter had his wife killed and hurt Sonny!”

_“Okay, Okay. Rafa. I get it. But what do you think calling Stone will accomplish?"_

 “I just want to give him some... pointers. I have experience with dealing with assholes like Nick Hunter.”

_“Bull, you want to make your presence known.”_

Rafael rolls his eyes. Liv knows him too well.

_“Why don’t you ask Sonny for it?”_

“I already checked his phone. He doesn’t have it.”

_“Nah, I just don't think you want him to know you’re bullying the new DA._ ”

There’s an awkward silence for a few minutes but then Liv says _“Fine. I’ll give it you on one condition. Don’t scare him off. He’s a good one. And I can’t deal with a new prosecutor right now.”_

Rafael lets out a snicker.

_“Easy, he’s not as good as you. Relax, Rafa. Do we have a deal?”_

Rafael pretends to weigh his options but there is really nothing to weigh. And he wants. No needs Stone’s number. “Fine, deal.”

_“Okay, I’m sending it to you now. Now please let me get back to work.”_

“Thanks, Liv.”

_“Only for you, Rafa.”_

True to her word, Liv sends him Peter Stone’s contact information. He doesn’t waste a beat and dials the number. Not surprisingly it goes to voicemail. He’s about to leave a message demanding the new ADA call him back when he hears a noise coming from his bedroom. He’ll call back later.

He pockets his cell phone as he walks into his bedroom to find Sonny restless. His head is moving back and forth and he’s muttering in his sleep. Rafael can’t make out much, but he can make out the word blood. 

"Hey,” Rafael says quietly as he caresses Sonny’s cheek. “It’s okay. You’re okay.” It takes a few seconds for Sonny to come around, but he soon opens his eyes. From the way his eyes look around the room, Rafael can tell he’s trying to place where he is. “You’re home, Sonny.”

Sonny nods his head and closes his eyes again.

“You okay? Do you think you’re going to get sick?” Rafael asks concerned.

“Nah. Think I’m good,” Sonny says.

“Good, I haven’t seen you get sick like that since you and Rollins played that ridiculous drinking game last summer when the Braves played the Mets.”

Sonny swallows quickly. “Don’t remind me.”

“Sorry,” Rafael apologizes as Sonny tries to sit up and hisses in pain, wrapping an arm around his sore ribs.

“Easy,” Rafael soothes as he runs his hand through Sonny’s hair. The blonde is clearly in pain. His eyebrows are furrowed and he’s squinting despite the curtains being closed, leaving the room dark. “You want me to get you a pain pill? You haven’t had one yet today.”

Rafael’s concern only grows when Sonny nods his head. The older man quickly grabs the needed pain pills and some water from the bathroom. “Here,” Rafael offers up the pain pill and holds the glass of water to Sonny’s chapped lips. “Drink slowly. The last thing you need is to get sick.”

When Sonny’s had enough he pushes the glass away and settles back into the pillows, sighing contently.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Stay,” Sonny says closing his eyes.

“Of course,” Rafael says as he moves to the other side of the bed and joins Sonny. He lays down close to the younger man but is careful not touch him. The last thing he wants is to hurt Sonny more than he already is.

But Sonny has other ideas. He grabs Rafael’s arm and gently lays it across his waist. “Don’t leave.”

Rafael snuggles in closer, but also gently. “Never.” He closes his eyes as his tired body finally allows itself to rest after everything that has happened over the last 36 hours, his heart beat slowing down to match Sonny’s.

**XXX**

Once again, it’s his cell phone that wakes him up a couple of hours later. He looks at Sonny who is still sleeping. Good. He carefully detangles himself from Sonny's hold. In the darken room he can barely make out the text from Liv.

**Haven’t heard from you in over two hours. Everything ok?**

Rafael rubs some of the sleep from his eyes. He did not plan on falling asleep that long. He obviously needed the rest. He hasn’t slept much the last two nights. He types out a text to Liv before she gets nervous from his lack of response and sends over a car to check on them.

**Just woke up. Is it too early to bother you for an update on the Jules Hunter case?**

As he waits for Liv’s response, he decides now is a good as a time as any to call Stone. He gives Sonny one last look over before he leaves the bedroom. He blinks as his eyes adjust to his brighter surroundings. He starts up the coffee maker as he calls Stone. It takes a couple of rings before he hears a voice over the phone.

_“Hello?_ ”

“Peter Stone?”

_“Yes?”_

“This is Rafael Barba.” Stone is silent. He’s probably wondering how the hell a former district attorney got his cell phone number. If he was in Stone’s shoes he would be a little unnerved.

“Liv gave me your cell phone number. I didn’t want to call the office line. I thought it might be a little awkward,” Rafael explains as he takes a sip of his coffee.

_“What can I do for you, Barba?”_

Good. Stone is not one to beat around the bush. There’s no need for small talk.

“What’s going on with the Jules Hunter case?”

_“He has an air tight alibi. Rollins is looking over his financials now to see if any large withdrawals have been made."_

Rafael nods his head as he takes another sip of his coffee. This is nothing new. He knows this already. Then again getting info is not what this phone call is about.

“Be sure to look into his mother’s financials.”

_“I’ll have Rollins or Fin to look into it.”_

Rafael can’t help but smirk. He’s sure Liv already has someone looking into the mother after their last phone conversation. Stone doesn’t know that though.

“Stay on him. You might not have much on him now but give him time. Conceited assholes like him have a tendency to dig their own graves. When he does, you better be ready.”

_“Will d-”_

Rafael’s doesn’t hear the rest of what Stone says. His attention is elsewhere  when he hears a loud groan coming from his bedroom. Shit.

“Rafi?” Sonny calls out.

Rafael stays where he is but puts his phone down, covering the mouth piece. “Yeah, what do you need?”

“’Ungry. You want some soup?”

Rafael doesn’t answer quick enough and hears Sonny let out another groan. “I’ll get it.”

Damn fool. “No. No. The doctor said bedrest. Don’t move. I'll be there in a second. Hold on.” Rafael says as he moves down the hallway towards their bedroom.

“Rafi?”

“Dios mio,” Rafael says as he stops outside their bedroom. He better get in there before Sonny falls and cracks his head again for the second time in 36 hours. He brings the phone back to his ear. “Hey, sorry--“

Rafael hears sheets being moved. The stubborn fool is not going to be happy until he ends up back in the ER. Rafael needs to get off the phone. He made his point. Stone knows that he’s not going to stand by on the sidelines when it comes to Sonny. Mission accomplished. “Stone, look I have to go.”

He hangs up before Stone can reply and just in time too. Sonny is standing, well swaying is more like it when Rafael walks in. The blonde’s pale complexion is even paler than usual, to the point where he would give Casper a run for the money. The older man rushes to Sonny’s side and gently pushes him back into the bed. “Sit your skinny ass down before you give yourself another concussion.”

“Aww, Rafi. I didn’t know you cared.”

Rafael rolls his eyes as he tucks in the sheets around Sonny. “It’s because I care that I’m telling you to lay back down. You’re even paler than you normally are and that’s saying a lot.”

“You know you love my pasty ass.”

“Keep telling yourself that. Now can you behave and stay here while I go heat you up some soup?”

Sonny nods as his eyes slide shut. “Remember, heat it up on the stove top and not the-”

“Microwave. Or the beans get soggy. I know,” Rafael says as he kisses Sonny gently on the corner of his mouth,

Content that Sonny is going to stay in bed, Rafael heads to the kitchen. It takes him a little time to locate the pasta fagioli. The fridge is pack to the brim with Tessa’s Carisi’s cooking. True to form, the Carisi clan arrived in the hospital within two hours of Rafael’s first phone call alerting them to what happened. To both Sonny’s and Rafael’s relief they did not follow the couple home the night before. That is probably because Rafael has kept his promise to give them regular updates since they got home. And this morning Sonny’s father showed up to their place with trays of food. He’s pretty sure that Tessa was up most of the night cooking based on the loot that her husband brought over.

As the soup is reheating (on the stove) Rafael grabs an anginette from the tray of cookies that was also delivered. He’s on his second cookie when Liv calls him.

“Who’s bothering who now?” Rafael says as he stirs the soup gently because as Tessa Carisi told him when he spoke to her earlier that morning. “ _You have to stir the pasta fagioli gently, Rafael. If you don’t, it turns to mush.”_

_“Now you know how it feels,_ ” Liv says. He might not be able to see her, but he can bet she’s smiling based on her playful tone. “ _Rollins is looking over Vera Hunter’s accounts. I guess Stone suggested Rollins look into her, even though I already told her to._

Rafael smirks. “I guess you are right. He is good.”

Liv laughs. “ _I’ll let you know if anything pans out.”_

“I know you will. Thanks, Liv.” Rafael says before he hangs up.

With two bowls of soup in hand and the bottle of anti-nausea pills in his pocket, Rafael makes his way to his bedroom. Sonny looks up when he sees Rafael enter the room. “Smells good.”

Rafael nods as he puts down the bowls on Sonny’s night stand. “Here,” Rafael says as he hands the younger man a pill. “That way you don’t vomit your mother’s soup. That’s the last thing we all want.”

Sonny gives him a small frown as he swallows the pill. “Who were you talking to?”

“Liv,” Rafael answers as he sits down gently on the bed making sure not to spill his soup.

“Rafi! You can’t do that!”

“Do what?” Rafael feigns innocence as he takes a spoonful of soup. "Eat my soup?"

“Harassing lieu,” Sonny says turning to the older man.

“She may be your lieutenant, but she’s still my friend. And who says it was about you?”

Sonny glares at him.  Trying to convey his aggravation. But, the bruises do not have the desired effect. It only hardens Rafael’s stance that he was in the right to call Stone and staying on top of Liv. Still, if Sonny is this pissed at him for talking to Liv, there’s no way in hell he’s telling him he called Stone.

“Fine, I was following up on the Jules Hunter case.”

“You’re not in the DA’s office anymore, Rafi.” Sonny says quietly.

Rafael places his soup on his nightstand and turns to Sonny, squeezing his knee. “I know that. But, that doesn’t stop me from wanting to make sure that the people who hurt you are held responsible.”

Sonny doesn’t say anything for a bit and stares at Rafael adoringly. And God help Rafael because that look Sonny is giving him right now still does things to him. He still feels the butterflies after all this time. After all they have been through. He leans in to kiss Sonny. Their kiss deepens, but Rafael breaks from it when Sonny lets out a small moan of pain and not pleasure.

"I love you, Rafi." Sonny whispers.

“Love you too, Now, eat your soup. We have dinner at your parents’ this Sunday and I don’t want to hear how I let you get even skinnier than you already are on my watch.”

Sonny gives him that look again as they both eat their soup.

 


End file.
